90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Etsol
Welcome Hi, welcome to 90210pedia! Thanks for your edit to the Kimberly Shaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 03:42, December 17, 2009 Infoboxes Hi. When you add to infoboxes (such as Kimberly Shaw), can you please type last names in lower-case? Thanks for contributing. -- James26 04:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) don't worry about imperfect English i'm around and i can fix issues of that nature :) ... welcome aboard! — Game widow 13:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I am not the creator of this wiki, i'm just a helper from wikia :) — Game widow 19:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Places Thanks for adding the new places from Melrose Place. Nice job. -- James26 07:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: French version You might want to try contacting Game widow or Yettie, who can likely help you with that. If not, Wikia help can probably come in handy. -- James26 09:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your answer. I will try to ask them. Categories Thanks for adding all the categories you've been working on. -- James26 02:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help. I use Random to find articles and hoped to see all of them. But same always come. Is there a way to see the list of each article ? It would be easier for me! ;-) Thanks.--Etsol 14:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it looks to me like you're almost finished. Also, I unlocked the Monique Duran article, which had been accidentally closed. -- James26 03:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Monique Duran article. I think there is another locked but can't remember which one. I'll let you know. I'm glad it's almost finished and glad to see this wiki growing (thanks to all). So there is no way to see a list of the 178 articles ?Etsol 03:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not currently (it doesn't always seem like a good idea to list them), but your categories are certainly helping. Thanks. -- James26 05:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I think that the page for Rhonda was the other article you were looking for. -- James26 06:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Move Wanted to let you know that 90210pedia has moved. Thanks for your assistance here. Please make any future edits on the new site. Registration over there is as quick as it was here, while editing is much easier. Best wishes. -- James26 02:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) InfoBoxes Thanks for adding the new infoboxes to the Melrose Place characters! They look awesome! I'm glad to see someone working on Melrose, its been a little lonely lately :) What do you think of the new 90210 Wiki? Like the changes? If you have an problems, questions, suggestions just leave me a note :D Babyjabba 20:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi! My pleasure! English is not my first language, so I will focus on details as infoboxes. I like the changes a lot, very good job. I'll simply suggest to put more of Melrose Place on the home page : it's almost all about BH and nothing about MP 1992.:-) Etsol 01:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- I totally agree about putting more Melrose on the Main Page! I'll see if I can slip some more on when I update it next. And don't worry about your english, we aren't as strict as 90210pedia, we just love having editors! :) Babyjabba 01:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Actually if you are really worried about your english, we are trying to add photo galleries for main characters and actors. I'm working on the new 90210, Buffy is working on the old 90210, so if you want to take care of Melrose that would be awesome! Babyjabba 01:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gallery